il fait bon vivre à Dressrosa
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: Alors que Law et Dellinger ont encore joué un mauvais tour au roi et son frère, ceux ci décide de se venger en leur faisant boire une potion mais le résultat n'est pas ce qu'il attendait. Si vous voulez voir Law qui se prend pour le king Julian de Madagascar c'est ici, sur fond de Law x corazon


**Salut à tous, je re upload ce chapitre car il à été très gentiment corrigé par Ukihime (qui devrait être saluée par son courage parce que corriger mes fautes c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir).**

**De plus j'avais oublié de préciser que les perses appartiennent à Eichiro Oda (vous le savez, nous le savons mais c'est bien de le rappeler quand on y pense), le king Julian dont sont inspiré voire calqué les personnages possédés appartient à Dreamworks quand à la sorcière, bien que je n'avais pas d'idée précise mais bon comme elle travaille dans l'allée des embrumes, je dirais qu'elle vient de l'univers Harry Potter.**

**Sur ce I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT**

**Et bonne lecture bien sur**

* * *

Dressrosa était une ile ou il faisait bon vivre, le soleil, les jolies filles, la plage, les habitants s'obstinaient à répéter aux touristes que nul autre lieu n'avait autant de charme et de senteurs exquises que Dressrosa. En effet les villageois étaient en paix, mais quand était-il du roi et de sa famille ? Alors qu'un habitant s'évertuait à défendre le calme de Dressrosa, deux cris de détresse sauvages résonnèrent dans l'ile. Du côté droit du château :

\- DELLINGER !

Du côté de gauche :

\- LAW !

Les habitants étaient habitués à ce manège qui durait depuis des années. En effet le roi et son frère Corazon travaillaient avec des amis, mais avaient également récupéré des orphelins : Baby 5, manieuse d'armes, Buffalo, Sugar, ces trois la étaient des enfants calmes, pas les deux derniers. Dellinger homme poissons et Trafalgar Law médecin de la famille s'était trouvés l'un chez l'autre une âme sœur de connerie et en profitaient un maximum. Doflamingo et Corazon couraient à en perdre haleine et se heurtèrent au détour d'un couloir tombant à la renverse.

\- Sa mère en salopette râla Corazon, oh merde, Doffy ça va ?

Il tendit la main à son frère et l'aida à se relever, d'un coup ils se fixèrent.

\- T'as aussi été victime des morveux, demanda Doffy ?

\- Ils nous ont pas loupé les enfoirés, répondit son frère

En effet les démons avaient frappé, le roi de Dressrosa se retrouva avec des cheveux roses bonbons et son frère avec les cheveux verts.

\- Putain ! Se plaignit Cora, j'ai la gueule de Bartolomeo

\- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi !? J'ai l'air d'une vieille pute sortit des années 70 ! Allez viens, on va essayer de s'enlever le colorant.

Corazon se regardait dans tout les miroirs en chouinant, lui qui était si fière d'être un blond naturel il était défiguré à vie, il ne sortirait plus jamais du château. Son grand frère n'en montrait rien mais en son for intérieur, il avait sacrément les boules. Il fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et demanda à son frère de mettre sa tête au dessus, il lui mouilla les cheveux et fit mousser la bouteille de shampoing sur sa tête puis fit pareil avec lui et ils attendirent ensemble quelques minutes avant de se rincer. Pendant se temps ils discutèrent, assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

\- Tu as remarqué que quand ils nous font des blagues individuelles, Law s'en prend toujours à moi et Dellinger à toi, dit Doffy ?

\- Sans doute ont il prit l'habitude de faire comme ça.

\- Je pense qu'il y a autre chose, reprit le roi. Je crois avoir remarqué quelque chose quand Law te regarde.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, s'offusqua Corazon en rougissant

Son frère rigola devant la tête qu'affichait son cadet, ils se rincèrent les cheveux et observèrent le résultat. La couleur avait dégorgé mais des reflets étaient encore visibles.

\- Putain de merde, dit Corazon

\- Ba t'inquiète, ça partira après quelques lavages.

\- Ils sont vraiment casse couilles ces deux la, dit Doflamingo.

\- C'est de ta faute aussi, ajouta Corazon. Tu les as jamais puni sévèrement comme tu faisais avec les autres, du coup ils se croient tout permis.

Doflamingo rigola et observa son frère

\- On leur fait quoi pour se venger ?

\- On les jette à la flotte ?

Cora enfin, le réprimanda Doffy.

\- Ouais t'as raison c'est un peu fort.

\- Non. C'est surtout que Dellinger sait nager

Les deux frères rigolèrent puis Cora eu une idée.

\- Si on allait voir la sorcière de l'allée des embrumes ? Elle a peut être des sortilèges ou des potions intéressantes.

\- Vendu dit le roi

Ils se rendirent donc en ville et s'engagèrent dans une ruelle sombre, avant de s'engouffrer dans une échoppe. Une vieille femme s'approcha et s'inclina devant eux.

\- Mon roi, monsieur, que puis je faire pour vous ?

\- Disons que nous avons envie de jouer un tour à deux énergumènes de notre entourage.

\- Je vois que Dellinger et Law ont encore fait les idiots, rigola t'elle.

Elle leur tendit un flacon en leur expliquant que leurs cheveux reviendraient au naturel, puis leur proposa de regarder dans sa boutique si quelque chose les intéressait. Ils fouillèrent par ci par la.

\- Oh regarde Cora pour les faire changer de sexe !

\- T'es malade, ils seraient capable de se servir de leurs attributs pour dépouiller des types ou ouvrir une boite de strip tease !

\- A ouais c'est vrai, se lamenta le roi. Et qu'est ce tu penses de ça ? On les transforme en minimoys et on les enferme dans des bocaux.

\- Bof.

Ils cherchèrent encore quelques minutes et se mirent à jouer avec les déguisements présents dans la boutique. Doflamingo trouva une paire de menottes et les mit devant le nez de son frère avec un sourire entendu.

\- Mec je suis ton frère.

\- Mais pas pour nous banane, pour toi et Law !

\- Arrête tes conneries, répondit Corazon en tapant avec un fouet vers son frère.

Ils commençaient à désespérer à l'idée de trouver une vengeance digne de ce nom, quand un flacon attira leur attention.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Corazon ?

\- Oh ça, s'étonna la vieille femme avec un rictus, ça les tournera au ridicule mais c'est à vos risques et périls.

\- On prend, ajouta Doflamingo sans prendre la peine de demander ce que faisait cette potion

Les deux frères sortirent et se précipitèrent au château. Ils entendirent que les trouble fêtes étaient là mais firent comme si de rien n'était. Une fois dans la cuisine, ils parlèrent assez fort pour que les autres les entendent.

\- Dis moi frangin, d'ou m'as tu dis que venait cet alcool ?

\- De East Blue ! C'est une vraie merveille mais je n'ai pu avoir qu'un échantillon, quel dommage sa saveur est unique, répondit Corazon en versant le contenu du flacon dans deux verres.

\- Heureusement que Dellinger et Law ne sont pas là, ajouta Doffy. Il aurait fallu partager et leurs palets ne sont pas assez raffinés

Ils rigolèrent, trinquèrent et firent comme si ils allaient boire avant que Doffy ne s'exclame :

\- Nom de Dieu ! Faut que l'on utilise le truc que la vieille nous a refilé ou on récupéra jamais notre couleur naturelle

\- Dépêchons !

Les deux frères filèrent en vitesse, et se cachèrent derrière la porte. À peine sorti, Dellinger et Law sortirent de leur cachette et attrapèrent les verres.

\- Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas là, leurs palets ne sont pas assez fin, imita Dellinger en levant le petit doigt.

\- Ils sont salauds quand ils s'y mettent, ajouta Law.

\- Vengeance, dit Dellinger en levant son verre !

\- Ils trinquèrent et burent d'une traite, ils sourirent puis s'évanouirent.

\- Oh merde, dit Corazon en leurs tapant les joues, les mecs réveillez vous.

\- Mais elle nous les a tué cette vieille chouette, s'énerva Doflamingo

\- Non ils ronflent.

Corazon se stoppa puis regarda son frère avec un sourire sadique

\- On leur tague la face ?

\- Avec joie, sourit le roi de Dressrosa

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à leur refaire le visage, Law et Dellinger reprirent connaissance. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air comme d'habitude, leurs yeux pétillaient et ils firent un étrange sourire.

\- Dellinger mon grand, dis quelque chose, demanda Doffy.

\- Law parle moi, implora Corazon commençant à regretter la blague.

D'un coup le médecin parla mais avec un accent des iles à couper au rasoir.

\- Bonwjou c'est moi le king Law, le roi de la jungle !

\- Et moi je suis son fidèle assistant, ajouta Dellinger avec le même accent.

Les frères furent contents de les entendre mais inquiet de l'accent qu'ils utilisaient, sans compter cet étrange sourire. Un coup de tonnerre retentit.

\- Qu'est ce dont que ce bruit ?

\- Allons jeter quelques yeux, dit Law.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent à la fenêtre en souriant comme des débiles, sous le regard affligé du roi et de son frère.

\- On devrait les coucher, dit Corazon en attrapant Law.

\- Hue dada emplumé, dit le médecin en sautant sur le dos de son ami.

\- Mazette ! Mon king votre cheval est bizarre.

Corazon se jura qu'il se vengerait, avant de se rappeler que la vengeance en cours était déjà suffisamment fatigante. Arrivés devant leur chambre, les garçons descendirent de leurs montures et les empêchèrent d'entrer et toujours en parlant avec cet accent créoles dirent :

\- Excusez nous mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer, n'en faites pas une affaire personnelle c'est juste qu'on est supérieur à vous.

\- D'ailleurs, ajouta Dellinger, je veux mon repas sur un plateau d'argent massif.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et leur claquèrent la porte au nez.

\- Je rêve ou des gamins viennent de m'envoyer chier dans mon propre château ?

\- Y'a plus de jeunesse, dit Corazon, mais juste pour savoir, qu'est ce qu'on leur a fait boire ?

\- Je sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va morfler encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Tu crois ? Ironisa son frère.

Ils allèrent au bureau de Doflamingo et composèrent un numéro sur l'escargophone, une vielle femme décrocha

\- Oui ?

\- Dis donc la vieille qu'est ce que tu nous as refilé ?

\- Ma potion ? Il s'agit d'extrait d'animal, de lémurien plus précisément. En fait il s'agit de la salive d'un roi lémurien que j'ai rencontré lors d'un de mes voyages.

\- Oui il a dit qu'il était roi, confirma Corazon dépité comme jamais.

\- On s'est piégé tout seul, déprima Doflamingo.

\- Oh, mon roi, rigola la sorcière, vous devriez préparer l'appareil photo croyez moi, si ils se comportent comme je le pense vous aurez de jolis clichés et également un moyen de pression.

\- Mouais, fit le roi moyennement convaincus, ça va durer combien de temps ?

\- Environ vingt quatre heures.

La conversation fut écourtée par un boum provenant de la chambre des garçons. Ils s'y précipitèrent pour découvrir Law qui était pendu au lustre par les pieds, la bouche grande ouverte pendant que Dellinger lui balançait de la nourriture.

\- Attention voilà les fraises, dit le blond en balançant le fruit.

Elle atterrit directement dans la bouche du médecin, un flash retentit, Corazon se tourna vers son frère qui venait de prendre une photo.

\- Quoi ? Avoue que Law pendu au plafond ça vaut le coup d'œil

\- C'est quand même immoral.

Son frère lui tendit un deuxième appareil et Corazon le prit avec un sourire sadique. Il prit un cliché à son tour. Les garçons furent attirés par les flashs, Dellinger demanda :

\- Vous prenez des photos du roi ? Vous allez devoir payer pour ça.

\- Et puis quoi encore, s'indigna Doflamingo ! Vous êtes chez moi je vous rappelle

\- Mais non, affirma Law, à partir du moment où je veux quelque chose, ce quelque chose m'appartient, donc vous êtes chez moi.

Doflamingo commença à s'énerver. Corazon qui souriait devant l'aplomb de Law décida qu'il valait mieux faire sortir son frère. Il l'amena aux cuisines ou il lui servit un verre de vin.

\- Calme toi, dit Corazon, demain soir tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable t'as qu'a passer la journée dehors, je m'occuperais d'eux.

\- T'es cinglé ? Passer la journée avec ces deux là ! Si tu veux mourir dis le tout de suite, je connais des manières de se suicider moins douloureuses.

Ils burent la bouteille entière et partir se coucher, heureusement son altesse et son valet avaient également décidé d'aller dormir. Le lendemain, les frères décidèrent qu'il valait mieux séparer les deux hurluberlus et Doflamingo vint chercher Dellinger tandis que Corazon fut désigné d'office pour se charger du nouveau roi. Ils étaient tout les deux dans le salon, Law n'arrêtait pas de fixer Corazon.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse, demanda Law ?

\- Mais rien, affirma Corazon.

\- Si, je le vois dans tes yeux et ça m'angoisse la tête, dis moi tout.

Corazon sourit. Malgré le fait que Law soit différent, au fond il restait quand même cet agaçant jeune homme capable de vous lire d'un seul regard. Il sourit et se dit que de toute façon il pouvait tout lui dire, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'une fois le sort finit il ne se rappelle de rien.

\- Tu as vu juste ton altesse, il y a bien une chose qui m'occupe l'esprit mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider.

\- Balivernes, s'exclama Law, je peux t'aider pour tout et n'importe quoi !

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Même en amour ?

\- Bien sur je suis un séducteur né, un professeur de l'amour !

Corazon se retint de rire, Law n'était pas particulièrement timide mais c'était loin d'être un coureur de jupons. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise avec les sentiments amoureux.

\- Expliques moi ton problème.

\- Disons que depuis quelques temps, je ressens quelque chose d'assez fort pour un de mes amis.

\- Hmm intéressant, et bien c'est très simple tu n'as qu'a avouer tes sentiments à cette personne, si elle ressent la même chose c'est bon, sinon tu n'auras qu'a lui dire d'oublier.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Mais non c'est simple regardes, tu n'as qu'à faire ça.

Law se leva et vint se mettre à genoux devant Corazon. Il lui prit la main et lui dit :

\- Corazon cela fait longtemps que l'on se connaît toi et moi, en fait aussi loin que je me rappelle tu as toujours été là, que ce soit pour me consoler, me pardonner mes blagues stupides ou simplement être là quand j'en avais besoin. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de ne pas t'avoir rendu le dixième de ce que tu m'as donné, mais voilà le fait est que l'amitié que je te portais c'est transformée en amour sincère et profond.

Corazon était un peu perdu, la façon dont il lui avait parlé paraissant vraiment sincère, s'en était déroutant. Puis Law se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux. La lueur dans ses yeux était étrange, il lui souriait de cette façon que Corazon aimait tant. Le docteur reprit son discours :

\- Tout ce que j'ai dis était vrai alors à toi de voir. Est ce que tu ressens la même chose ? Si ce n'est pas le cas repousse-moi maintenant sinon je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Le blond savait qu'il aurait du l'arrêter depuis un moment parce que son ami n'était pas lui-même. D'un autre côté il savait que le médecin ne l'aimerai jamais, alors peut être devrait il en profiter tant que l'occasion se présentait. Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à deux millimètres, Corazon mit sa main entre et poussa doucement son ami.

\- T'as vraiment le chic pour me mettre dans tous mes états

\- Pourquoi tu...commença Law.

\- Chut, écoutes, le coupa Corazon, je pense que t'as compris que je parlais de toi, enfin du véritable toi. Celui que j'aime c'est le Law taciturne avec son sourire sadique qui est capable de lire les autres avec facilité, celui qui est calme mais qui rigole pendant des heures avec Dellinger pour des blagues stupides.

\- Mais je suis roi, je suis même considéré comme un Dieu

\- Tout les rois du monde ne me contenterai pas et puis qu'est ce qu'un Dieu face à un non croyant ?

Law le regarda surprit, il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais sa vue se troubla et il s'évanouit. Corazon le rattrapa et le posa délicatement sur le sol, il passa son bras derrière son cou et le souleva légèrement, avec son autre main, il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Non apparemment le sort se dissipait, il sourit en le voyant comme ça, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit :

\- J'espère au moins que tu m'as passé la bague au doigt.

\- Tu m'as fait peur imbécile, comment tu te sens ?

Law ouvrit enfin les yeux et s'étonna d'être dans le salon, il n'eut pas le temps de demander que Doflamingo entrait dans la salle avec Dellinger dans les bras.

\- Il s'est réveillé mais il se souvient de rien et il s'est rendormit.

\- Et toi Law, demanda Corazon ?

\- Je ne sais pas, la dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'avoir bu votre alcool après plus rien.

Les deux plus âgés mirent les plus jeunes au lit afin qu'ils récupèrent. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Doflamingo avait pris bien soin d'exposer les photos compromettantes, puis devant les têtes d'ahuries qu'avaient fait les jeunes ils leurs avaient expliqués ce qui c'était passé.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais ça, dit Law en regardant la photo ou il était perché au plafond.

\- Moi non plus, chouina Dellinger en en regardant une ou il était déguisé en vahiné !

\- Le marché est simple, dit Doflamingo, je ne les utilise pas mais à la prochaine blague de mauvais goût je les fais imprimer en poster géant et je les accroches dans toute la ville.

\- NON, hurla Dellinger ! C'est bon on va se tenir à carreaux

\- De toute façon je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries ajouta Law.

\- Bon ça c'est réglé maintenant je dois y aller, je dois régler un problème de poisson buffle au nord de l'ile. Dellinger tu viens avec moi, vous deux gardez la maison.

\- Pas de soucis dit Corazon.

Une fois les deux blonds partis, Corazon se tourna vers Law.

\- Bon je suppose que t'as du boulot alors fais ce que t'as à faire

\- Ok, euh… Cora ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- Pour quoi s'étonna le blond

\- Je sais pas trop, j'ai juste ressentis le besoin de te le dire c'est tout.

Corazon fut étonné de cette réaction, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Law d'être poli et encore moins sans raison. Le blond s'approcha de lui et mit la main sur son front.

\- Qu'est ce que tu…

Je vérifie si t'as de la fièvre.

\- Pff tu m'étonnes que je sois pas souvent poli, regarde les réactions.

Il partit de son côté et Corazon s'occupa en rangeant la maison et en préparant le diner, puis s'assit dans le salon. Il entendit Law arriver mais il n'y fit pas attention.

\- Tu sais ou est mon...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et Corazon se tourna vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait. Il était rouge cramoisi et semblait s'être arrêté de respirer. Corazon se leva et constata qu'il regardait le fauteuil ou la veille ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Il rougit lui aussi.

\- Je vois, dit-il, en fait tu te rappelles de ce qu'il c'est passé.

Law hocha la tête.

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter, je tenterai rien du tout.

\- Pourquoi ? Arriva à dire Law.

\- C'est stupide comme question, si tu n'as pas envie je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à t'aimer et le viol c'est pas mon truc

\- Tu sais, tout à l'heure si je t'ai dit merci, en fait c'était pour hier, le fait de ne pas m'avoir embrassé et surtout pour tout ce que t'as dis.

Corazon sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'était ça qui te tracassait, tu n'as pas changé tu es toujours cet enfant en manque d'amour qui attend qu'on lui dise qu'on l'aime.

\- Arrête de te la jouer mentor, t'as que cinq ans de plus que moi !

\- C'est bien assez pour faire la différence.

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent dîner, chacun repartit de son côté puis Law se décida à parler avec Corazon, celui ci dormait dans le canapé. Il l'observa un moment, s'agenouilla à côté de lui et l'embrassa. Le blond garda les yeux fermés mais dit :

\- J'espère au moins que tu m'as passé la bague au doigt.

\- Hey, c'est ma blague ça

Corazon s'assit et le dévisagea.

\- Dis donc tu me chercherais pas un peu par hasard ?

\- Peut être, va savoir.

\- Toi je te jure, se lamenta Corazon.

Law lui sourit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau mais de façon beaucoup plus sensuelle, faisant passer sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis à vis. Corazon en fut surpris, il lui demanda :

\- Tu sais ou tu t'embarques ?

\- Je veux être avec toi, peut importe ce que disent les autres je...je…

\- Comment veux tu que je résiste quand tu fais cette tête ?

Il savait que Law n'arriverait pas à le dire mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il pouvait sentir que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il se leva en portant le chirurgien

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- On va à l'étage, je ne veux pas que les deux idiots nous surprennent en revenant.

Law sourit et se laissa porter et déposer sur le lit, Corazon se mit au dessus, et le contempla.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda le brun ?

\- Oh rien, je me demandais si ce n'était pas encore un de mes rêves.

\- Ah ? Et est ce que dans tes rêves je te faisais ça ?

Il poussa Corazon et se mit sur lui, il l'embrassa passionnément en faisant glisser sa langue dans la bouche du blond tout en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de celui ci, il caressa son torse, le griffant légèrement. Il s'arrêta, regarda Corazon et se mit à rougir violemment. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, le blond fut étonné et lui attrapa les mains.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je me sens stupide…

Corazon se redressa et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Franchement y a que toi pour être aussi sexy en disant ça.

Ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Law encore plus mal à l'aise. Corazon le rassura puis lui dit :

\- On devrait se reposer, la journée a été forte en rebondissements.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Tandis que Law dormait paisiblement, Corazon fumait sur le balcon. Doflamingo et Dellinger rentraient à peine de leur mission.

\- Ils sont déjà couchés, s'étonna le roi de Dressrosa ?

Dellinger se plaqua dos au mur et fureta à droite à gauche. Il se prend pour James Bond ou quoi, se demanda Doflamingo ?

\- C'est le calme avant la tempête, dit Dellinger, je suis sûr que Law prépare un coup fourré, je n'ai pas confiance. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas trahi pour faire équipe avec Corazon.

\- Mais t'es complètement dégénéré ma parole !

\- Genre c'est pas une qualité essentielle pour faire partie de cette famille ?

Doflamingo dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort et l'envoya aux cuisines, puis ressortit et se servit de ses fils pour atterrir aux côtés de son frère. Il observa par la fenêtre et vit le chirurgien endormit.

\- Je vois que vous avez parlé, dit le roi.

\- Pas tellement, nos bouches étaient trop occupées si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ne me dit pas que vous l'avez fait des le premier soir, continua Doflamingo en attrapant la cigarette de son frère pour un tirer une latte.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, c'est pas mon genre. Sur ce je vais aller me coucher.

Il partit vers le lit et Doflamingo le héla :

\- Hey, je suis content pour toi.

Il lui tendit la cigarette mais son frère lui sourit.

\- Garde là, j'en ai plus envie.

Doflamingo mit la cigarette dans sa bouche et redescendit par ou il était arrivé afin de rejoindre Dellinger avant qu'il ne pille la cuisine. Il sourit en se disant que si Law parvenait à faire arrêter de fumer Corazon il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant, lui qui avait tout essayé pour faire arrêter cette saloperie à son frère.

\- Puis il regarda la nuit étoilé, décidément il faisait bon vivre à Dressrosa

* * *

**Certains d'entre vous ****auront surement remarquer que j'adore emmerder Doflamingo, et j'assume totalement. c'est vrai quoi depuis qu'il à rencontrer debilo, débilus et debilator (trebol, diamante et vergo pour ceux qui n'ont pas le traducteur) personne n'a osé l'embêter. **

**Du coup je propose à tous ceux qui le souhaite, de bien le ridiculiser dans leurs écrits, si vous avez besoin d'un défouloir n'hésitez pas Doffy est là XD**


End file.
